Timeline
A timeline of the novels in order and list of events that occur through the story. Volumes in Order Volume 1 - Yes! Kuro Usagi called you! *Short Story 1 - Yes! Everyday life in Little Garden - Chapter 1: A certain normal day in Little Garden Volume 2 - Oh dear, a Declaration of War by a Demon Lord? *Short Story 1 - Yes! Everyday life in Little Garden - Chapter 2: Finding the answer to the Golden Plate Mystery *Short Story 1 - Yes! Everyday life in Little Garden - Chapter 3: Candle, Omelette Cake and Ghost Town Volume 3 - I see... Dragon summoning Volume 4 - Defeat the 13th Sun *Short Story - Tyranny of the Three Headed Dragon - Chapter: A Tea Gathering Same time as the beginning of Vol.5: *Short Story - Chapter: A Tea Gathering *Short Story - Tyranny of the Three Headed Dragon - Chapter: Lily's Big Adventure Volume 5 - Supreme Ruler of the Blue Waters Descends *Short Story - Chapter: The Off-topic Gossip *Short Story - Chapter: The Off-topic Gossip 2 *Short Story - Shiroyasha Farewell Party *Short Story - Yes! Everyday life in Little Garden - Chapter 4: Kuro Usagi's Tea Party with the Outlanders Volume 6 - Flag of the Ouroboros Alliance Volume 7 - Setting Sun and Falling Moon Volume 8 - Tyranny of the Three Headed Dragon Volume 10 - Then, Rabbit Heads Towards Purgatory Volume 11 - Strike Faster Than Starlight! *Short Story - Trouble File A *Short Story - The Story Between the Vampire Maid and the Storyteller Volume 12 - It's War God's Career Consultation! Last Embryo Volume 1: Return of the Problem Child Last Embryo Volume 2: Second Coming of Avatara Last Embryo Volume 3: Berserk, Spirit Train! Before Story - Little Garden Timeline ??? Years prior to the story *The Vampires establish the Master system and are grained the titles of Little Garden *Canaria meets Baron La Croix and leaves the town created by Dystopia Demon Lord in the south. *Canaria finds Leticia and sets her free from the game *Shiroyasha becomes a Floor Master 200 Years Prior *Black Rabbit's clan is attacked and destroyed by Demon Lord Azi Dahaka *[ ] Alliance seals away Azi Dahaka at the cost of 80% of the Divine Army *Black Rabbit is adopted into [ ] 3 Years Prior *[ ] loses the battle to unknown Demon Lord and Ouroboros Alliance and become the Names *Canaria, Baron la Croix and others are banished from Little Garden, Leticia is enslaved *Black Rabbit keeps the community of 120 children together and Jin is named leader Part 1 (Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru sou desu yo?) Volume 1 *Izayoi Sakamaki, Asuka Kudou, Kasukabe You and Calico Cat arrive to Little Garden SS A certain normal day in Little Garden Volume 2 SS Finding the answer to the Golden Plate Mystery SS Chapter 3: Candle, Omelette Cake and Ghost Town Volume 3 Volume 4 SS A Tea Gathering SS Lily's Big Adventure SS SS Volume 5 SS The Off-topic Gossip SS The Off-topic Gossip 2 SS Shiroyasha Farewell Party SS Kuro Usagi's Tea Party with the Outlanders Volume 6 Volume 7 Volume 8 Volume 9 Volume 10 Volume 11 SS Trouble File A SS The Story Between the Vampire Maid and the Storyteller Volume 12 Part 2 (Last Embryo) Volume 1: Return of the Problem Child Volume 2: Second Coming of Avatara Volume 3: Berserk, Spirit Train! Trivia *Volumes timeline comes from the site bakatsuki, all rights and creation go to them. Category:Media